comics_fight_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Asgardian Destroyer
Summary The Destroyer is a fictional object that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics, usually as an opponent to Thor. It is a suit of Asgardian armor, animated by magic, which first appears in Journey into Mystery #118 (Jul. 1965) and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Debuting in the Silver Age of Comic Books, the Destroyer is featured in over four decades of Marvel continuity and other Marvel-endorsed products such as animated television series, live-action films, video games, and merchandise such as action figures and trading cards. Due to trademark issues, at least one toy version of this character is marketed as Marvel's Destroyer. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 2-B | 2-B Name: Asgardian Destroyer Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: N/A Age: Unknown, likely around 1000 years old (It was built after the last Celestial host arrived on Earth over 1000 years ago.) Classification: Magical suit of armor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter disintegration, Dimensional travel and manipulation, Size Manipulation, Becomes stronger every time it is activated, Can corrupt the spirits of those who use it, Heat generation, Immune to nearly all physical forms of attack, Can kill immortal beings Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Consistently shown as considerably superior to Thor) | Multiverse level with Odin's power animating it |''' Multiverse level''' (Immensely more powerful than base Odin. Capable of slicing off the arm of the Celestial, Nezarr the Calculator, though its other attacks proved completely ineffective, and Nezarr was able to instantly regenerate) Speed: Massively FTL+ via scaling from Thor Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Far larger and stronger than normal) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | Multiverse level (Should be more durable than base Odin) | Multiverse level (More durable than before, but was still easily pierced and then reduced to slag by blasts from Celestials) Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: The Odinsword Intelligence: Without an animating spirit, it just acts on instinct like a wild animal (in the few circumstances it can act when not animated). Otherwise, depends on the intelligence of the animating spirit (although the spirit will eventually be corrupted and seek only to destroy and kill everything around it) Weaknesses: It needs the spirit of another being to animate it. If the spirit is attacked it can be stopped. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hand Blasts: The Destroyer can fire magical energy blasts from its hands capable of easily slicing through Thor's Mjolnir * Transmutation Beam: The Destroyer fires a beam which can transmute matter from one state to another * Heat Beams: The Destroyer generates flames from its hands as powerful as dozens of suns * Visor Beam: The Destroyer's most powerful attack, it opens its visor and fires a beam capable of completely eliminating matter and energy from existence. This attack takes a while to charge, however Key: Average Soul | Odin's Soul | Odin's Soul + Odinsword + Asgard's Life Force Other: The Asgardian Destroyer's abilities have a wide range depending on the power of the person inhabiting it. On its own, it has high herald level power regardless of whether the person inhabit it has any powers, but if a more powerful being inhabits it, it adds that power level to its own. Hence, while inhabited by Odin and all of the Asgardians combined, it gained power proportionate to that scale. However, the Celestials still easily disposed of it. This profile only covers the Marvel 616 version of the Asgardian Destroyer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: